A Day in the Life
by Kurama no Miko2003
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-shots on the lives of the world's top two duelists.  Post-series, shounen-ai, Puzzle/Blindshipping.
1. New Meanings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any money off of this fanfic.

Reader Warnings: Puzzle/Blindshipping (Yami/Atem x Yuugi)

AN: So, I saw this wonderful Puzzleshipping demotivational poster on deviantart with the line "Giving a new meaning to the phrase 'Go fuck yourself'". I decided, then and there, that I needed to write a story using that line. The backstory for Atem getting his own body is inspired by "The Name of the Falcon", an explicit yaoi Puzzleshipping doujinshi. Emphasis on the _explicit_, should anyone choose to check it out for themselves. And now, something much lighter and fluffier instead of the dark and angsty stories I seem to favor lately.

AN2: I have decided that I like this little universe I seem to have created, and I have turned this into a series of one-shot ficlets of little snapshots into the lives of Yuugi and Atem. Enjoy!

New Meanings

"Good game," Atem said. While there was nothing _balanced_ about this match, he had started strong and simply steamrolled his opponent from start to finish, good sportsmanship dictated otherwise.

"Go fuck yourself," came the angrily ground out reply. It went without saying that while his competitor had some good cards, they were just no match for the ex-pharaoh's _deck_ of good cards. But then, the number of people who _could_ put up a fight against Atem's deck could be counted off in one hand.

"Really now?" the ex-pharaoh drawled, arms crossed, and a positively devious smirk gracing his lips. "I must say, been there, done that. You should try it sometime." And as if to prove a point, Atem all but sashayed over to his almost-twin and kissed him. Hard. And on the lips, no less. Yuugi simply turned red as a tomato, while Otogi simply wolf-whistled – Anzu smacked his arm for that – and everyone else just facepalmed. (They could envision the headlines now in the entertainment sections of tomorrow morning's newspaper.) Atem, on the other hand, just turned around to face his former opponent. "Any _other_ suggestions?" The other simply turned around and stalked off. "Didn't think so."

"Atem . . . was that really necessary?" Yuugi pouted, glaring.

Atem, to his credit, at least had the courtesy to _look_ guilty. "Probably not."

"If the press bother us tonight and tomorrow, it's all your fault." And Atem took that as his cue to mostly stop paying attention.

"Yes, aibou," came the robotic reply. So the press could be a bit . . . pushy when it came to questions regarding him and Yuugi. Not _their_ fault the world's populace had some weird obsession with the twincesty nature of their relationship.

"I'm serious, Atem!" Yuugi was not placated. When they first went public, there were some rather, _interesting_ questions they got asked. Like, say, whether they were identical twins separated at birth (DNA tests proved they were no more related than any other two people on the street), or how they met, given they had previously participated in tournaments in completely different regions (Um, Atem was an exchange student from Egypt who stayed with the Mutous?). Not that it stopped any of the rumors, mind you.

But the truth was not really an option either. Up until six months ago, Yamino Atem did _not_ exist. Before that, Atem had simply been the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh who was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle - of his own accord, no less – so Zorc Necrophades could be sealed away. And before _that_, three thousand years ago, in fact, Atem had been a pharaoh. By all means, Atem should be dead and in the afterlife. And to be fair, Yuugi sent him there himself two years ago. All it took for Atem to come back to the land of the living was said pharaoh pining in the afterlife, one Japanese teenager (who may or may not be a reincarnation _of_ said pharaoh – the details are a bit fuzzy on that) who would not, and could not forget said pharaoh, thus, pining in the modern day, and one very lenient cow-goddess of love. And a whole lot of magic to give Yamino Atem a physical body and paper trail of sorts in the present day.

"Yes, aibou." He missed the devious smirk on Yuugi's face.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match in fifteen minutes." Yuugi turned to leave.

"Yes, ai-Wait a minute," the ex-pharaoh interrupted himself as what Yuugi just said caught up to him. "Aibou!" he shouted, chasing after the other.

The rest of the group let out a collective sigh. This was nothing new. Jounouchi spoke first. "Yuugi's got him whipped, doesn't he?"

Malik only grinned in response. "And to think, he used to be a pharaoh."

~End~

AN: The aforementioned cow-goddess is Hathor, the goddess of the sky, fertility, love, beauty, and music.

Review?


	2. Narcissism

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I make any money from writing this piece of fanfiction.

Reader Warnings: Shounen-ai (Puzzle/Blindshipping: Yami/Atem x Yuugi)

AN: So, there's another wonderful little demotivational poster for Puzzleshipping I also really like, with the caption: "Narcissism. Being in love with yourself has never been more fun," with a really cute picture of Yuugi and Atem to go with it. I'm sure some of you have probably seen it on deviantart. And like the other one, this one's just lighthearted fluff, so all the issues with bringing Atem back from the dead and giving him a solid body have been thoroughly glossed over. So, here's an equally short sequel to "New Meanings".

Narcissism

There it was, splashed across the front page of the entertainment section in bold capital letters, as they all expected.

YUUGI MUTOU: WORLD'S MOST NARCISSISTIC DUELIST?

Below was, of course, a picture of Atem and Yuugi in the middle of that rather saucy liplock, courtesy of a post-game comment by a sore loser from yesterday's match. The newspaper was spread out on the coffee table as everyone sat around eating breakfast before the next round of the tournament began. The article below included some choice quotes from the conversation itself, along with past comments both Yuugi and Atem had made regarding their relationship, and other background information that was more or less common knowledge at this point. As if there was much the whole world did _not_ know about the mundane life of Mutou Yuugi and Yamino Atem.

Of course, they had all very wisely kept any mention of the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games out of the press, along with their ties to ancient Egypt.

There were, of course, other little trivialities the press had gotten wrong. Such as the notion that _Yuugi_ was the narcissistic one. No, _that_ quality belonged squarely to the ex-Pharaoh. Of course, Yuugi had shot to prominence faster than Atem – in the new magically altered history, Atem became the African Champion after Yuugi's victory in Battle City – so the press naturally assumed that _Atem_ was the one copying Yuugi in terms of looks and hairstyle. They could not have been farther from the truth: Yuugi was, by some definition or another, a reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem. And _that_ was why the two shared an uncanny resemblance to each other. But again, stories involving ancient magic, three thousand year old spirits, and not-so-harmless children's card games never made for good publicity. At least, if your goal was to appear _sane_ to the general public.

"Mou . . ." Yuugi groaned when he saw the headline. "See what I mean mou hitori no boku?"

The others present bounced their eyes over to Atem. This would not be the first time Atem's public displays of affection for Yuugi landed them on the front page of the entertainment section of the paper. The fallout banter was mostly the result of Yuugi's preference to keep the relationship mostly private, and Atem's penchant for showing off, especially things he considered "his". And Yuugi most _certainly_ fit that description.

Atem looked smug. "There is no need to be embarrassed, aibou." He picked up the newspaper and rotated it a few times as though admiring the picture from multiple angles, then grinned. "I happen to think this a pretty good picture of us. I think I need to contact the newspaper about getting a copy of it for the trophy room."

Yuugi sighed, exasperated. "There are more pictures of us in the middle of PDA in that room than actual trophies." Which was the truth. As the top two duelists in the world (Kaiba was _not_ happy about being dropped to _third_ best) they earned money not only tournament prizes, but also publicity photo shoots. As a result, they had been able to move into a much nicer place in Domino (mostly for privacy), and had converted the second bedroom into a trophy room to display all of their various tournament victories.

"You never seem to complain about it while it's happening." After a moment, the ex-spirit nonchalantly added, "Or during photo shoots, for that matter."

There was a silence as the group looked at their friend and considered his current resemblance to a spiky tomato. "But that's because they ask us to!"

The other simply pretended to ignore the cute spiky tomato seated next to him. "Still not hearing any objections," he drawled.

"And besides, they just ask us to pose while hugging!"

Otogi coughed. "I wouldn't call some of that just hugging," he quickly muttered, hoping the tomato in their midst would not have heard. To be fair, some of those poses, especially for their fashion shoots, _were_ rather provocative, between the leather, buckles, chains, and various other pieces of jewelry.

As luck would have it, he had not said it as quietly as he thought he had.

The ex-Pharaoh smirked. "See? Even Otogi thinks so."

Yuugi threw his hands up the air in defeat. "I give up."

"Good." And Atem decided that after staring at a picture of him and Yuugi kissing through all of breakfast, he needed to indulge in a little more PDA. In front of their friends. Which seemed to bring some fight back into Yuugi, much to everyone else's amusement.

"So, does that mean the papers got it right for once? I mean, both of you are technically the same person," Jounouchi contemplated.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yuugi exclaimed, his mock-argument with his other half temporarily forgotten.

"Well, I was curious."

"Well, there is the theory my sister believes, where Atem is the _Ka_ and Yuugi is the reincarnated _Ba_ of the pharaoh. Which would mean that they are the same person," Malik suggested. "Of course, with Atem in his own separate body at this point . . ." he trailed off as though he were trying to figure out the proper terms to explain. "I don't know anymore. It makes no sense, but then who am I to explain the inner workings of a deity's mind?"

At which point, Jounouchi blurted, "Right, so then is all that sex really masturbation then?"

The groan drawn out from almost everyone was drowned out by Yuugi's, "Jounouchi-kun! Why . . . How . .."

A discreet cough came from the right, and followed by, "You know, aibou, you're not exactly quiet at night."

~End~

AN: Yes, I'm aware it's a paradox that Atem would have any sort of "history" in the real world during the time he was trapped in the puzzle. Will I write something on it? Probably.


	3. After Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I make any money from this piece of fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This was written for the YGO Drabble community on LJ, but given the happy prompt, I decided to place it in this universe. Also, first time writing from Kaiba Seto's perspective, so I only hope I got it right. Regardless, enjoy the story!

**Challenge Name and Number: **#045, Celebration**  
>Drabble Title: <strong>After Party**  
>Word Count:<strong> 599**  
>Warnings (if applicable):<strong> Mentions of drunken Puzzleshipping PDA.**  
>Pairings (if applicable):<strong> Puzzleshipping (Shouldn't be a surprise by now, should it?)**  
>Summary: <strong>There was a reason why Kaiba Seto avoided the after parties.

* * *

><p>Another tournament, another loss, another official post-tournament celebration.<p>

And of course, this party would only be followed up by an after party, courtesy of The Twins. The Twins being, of course, the wholly _un_related Yamino Atem and Mutou Yuugi. The former quite literally coming out of nowhere (Kaiba was not sure _how_ he managed to have two separate sets of memories regarding Atem, but he was sure asking would net him an answer that involved more of that magic nonsense) to displace him as Yuugi's main contender for the World Champion title two years ago, and the latter being the one who took the title away from him in the first place.

Kaiba Seto mentally grimaced at the thought, as vague memories of a rather drunken game of Twister resurfaced. And while Kaiba Seto did not necessarily _mind_ Twister, the way The Twins had played the game that night . . .

Needless to say, the CEO was wishing he had a Blue Eyes White Dragon sized bottle of brain bleach by the time the game was reduced to The Twins contorting (or was it really some twisted form of foreplay?) themselves to determine the winner. Fortunately, Otogi had chosen that particular moment to return with the vodka, and Kaiba very quickly decided to down half a bottle then and there so he would never recall the rest of that game as long as he lived. Or so he had hoped. Unfortunately, the amount of alcohol he drank that night was _still_ not enough to stifle the remaining echoes of his memories of that game. (He was sure it involved some very clumsy and heated drunken grinding, and maybe some stripping of leather clothes, but he dared not delve deeper lest he pull forth the full memory from its drunken confines of his murky memory of that night and require him to figure out just how one went about using bleach to wipe out memories.)

"So, Kaiba-kun, will you come?" The CEO was ready to turn them down – he had refrained from accepting any other invitations after _that_ party – until Mokuba spoke up.

"Come on, niisama, it'll be fun! And I _know_ you finished all your work at the office before the tournament started, and I'm _positive_ Kaiba Corp can run itself until Monday morning." Well, there went _his_ excuse. And to make matters worse, he had turned to look at Mokuba while he spoke . . . and Mokuba was making _those _Eyes at him. He wrenched his eyes away from the younger Kaiba, only to land on Yuugi's face.

Who, as Kaiba grimly noticed, was _also_ making similar Eyes at him. His determination to refuse the invitation vaporized like a Skull Servant on the receiving end of an Ultimate Burst from a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Sighing, he nodded in acquiescence. Then paused, and added, "Only if there's no alcohol."

"Whatever you want, Kaiba-kun!" The shorter of The Twins grinned and turned to Mokuba. "So, any game requests?"

"Yeah!" the younger Kaiba replied with a grin, "Capsule Monsters and Twister!"

The CEO groaned and instantly reached for another flute of champagne. Capsule Monsters, he was fine with. But Twister? "On second thought, make sure there's plenty of alcohol there." The hangover in the morning would be worth it if it meant his brain would be free of drunken twincesty foreplay disguised as a game of Twister.

Yuugi only grinned, happy to have roped the usually aloof CEO into attending. "Whatever you say, Kaiba-kun, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
